This invention relates in general to couplings and, in particular, to a new and useful torsionally elastic, shock and vibration absorbing coupling, comprising two coupling parts and, arranged therebetween, includes an annular, resiliently deformable pressure cushion having an arcuate cross-section, and a plurality of rope portions of at least one non-stretchable connecting rope, which portions are passed through rope passage openings provided in the coupling parts and are uniformly distributed over the circular extension of the pressure cushion while being laid around and connected to the same, and also to a method of manufacturing such a coupling.